


Fire

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, He Gets it From Remy, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Janus Has Scars, Little Family Being Cozy, M/M, Rated for like two uses of the word "Damn", Remy is Virgil's Dad, Sassy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teen!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Remy is trying (and failing) to get a fire lit. Janus comes to help his frustrated boyfriend. Virgil decides to take the moment to be the sassy teen he is. The three of them then share a soft, cozy moment.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Fire

“God damn it,” Remy muttered as he approached the fireplace. He just couldn’t seem to get the fire to stay lit this time. He moved the safety gate aside and knelt down to try again, mumbling curses under his breath.

“Having trouble?” a smooth voice asked from behind him, and he felt a set of gloved hands gently run along his shoulders.

“Can’t get the damn fire to stay lit,” Remy answered.

“Want me to give it a shot?”

“If you want to, Babe,” Remy shrugged, standing up and stepping aside.

Janus took Remy’s place kneeling by the fireplace. He worked to get the base for the fire set up, a bit differently from how Remy was doing it, and carefully got the flame lit. He kept a close eye on the small fire for several minutes, carefully tending to it until the small pieces of wood properly caught the flame. After adding a couple of larger pieces of wood, Janus set the safety gate in place and stood, dusting himself off.

“Show-off,” Remy mumbled, wrapping his arms around Janus’ waist.

“Skill comes with experience,” Janus told him. “I grew up in a cold area, in a house with a fireplace, my entire childhood, I know well how to get a fire to stay lit,” he smirked.

“Still a show-off,” Remy chuckled, kissing the scarred half of his boyfriend’s face.

“Get a room,” the pair heard a voice state from the doorway to the living area. Remy’s son, Virgil, was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, playfully smirking. The boy certainly had Remy’s sass, there was no doubting that.

“Last I checked, I’m the one paying the rent for this place, so I’m the one who calls the shots,” Remy replied with a chuckle.

“Says the man who was cursing out a fireplace,” Virgil joked.

“Shut up,” Remy laughed.

“Boys, play nice,” Janus chuckled.

Remy reached out an arm to motion for Virgil to come closer. Once his son was in reach, he pulled him into the little family hug that was forming. He smiled when he felt Janus carefully wrap an arm around Virgil’s shoulders, and when he felt Virgil actually relax a bit despite the touch.

Once the fire was really going, Janus fed an extra log into it and replaced the safety gate, before approaching the sofa. He took his place beside Remy, with Virgil sitting with them as well, scrolling on his phone, while they all watched some random movie Remy had put on. Nobody really had to say anything at that moment. They just sat and watched a movie and enjoyed the cozy fire that was crackling softly in front of them.


End file.
